The Emperor and The President
by Vans Voldamin
Summary: Yunho tidak pernah habis pikir dengan sistem yang dianut oleh fakultas satu ini. Menurut Yunho, ini adalah anomali dari sebuah sistem yang ia pelajari selama di Universitas Cassiopeia. Satu-satunya anomali. Ia tahu semua fakultas memiliki otonominya masing-masing. Mereka punya ketuanya sendiri. Tetapi, fakultas teknik rasanya amat berbeda. Mereka memanggilnya dengan sebutan Kaisar!
1. 01. Titles

Seperti cerita pada umumnya, paragraf paling awal dari cerita selalu menyinggung mengenai kondisi cuaca yang menjadi latar pertama cerita tersebut. Dan, inilah dia, di suatu tempat dengan kondisi cuaca yang panas menyengat di siang menjelang sore hari. Suhu udara bagaikan teman yang ditagih hutang tapi selalu mengelak: tidak bersahabat. Menarik setiap bulir keringat dari pori-pori kulit makhluk hidup, dan meninggalkan jejak berupa aroma yang khas.

Kim Jaejoong berdiri tegap di tribune, matanya menatap tajam hamparan luas lapangan yang permukaan tanahnya diinjak oleh banyak orang dengan semena-mena.

Kening Jaejoong berkerut dalam, bukan karena panas. Tetapi melayangkan protes non verbal saat matanya melihat pemandangan yang tak semestinya dilakukan para mahasiswa baru di tengah lapangan sana.

Telapak tangan teracung, lalu mengepal menyisakan jari telunjuk dan tengah bersisian, kemudian mengarahkan jemari tersebut ke arah segerombolan mahasiswa baru yang sedang melakukan push-up di tengah lapangan.

"APA YANG SEDANG KALIAN LAKUKAN? BERLOMBA MENCIUM TANAH?!" Teriakan memekak telinga itu bukan berasal dari Jaejoong.

Tersentak, para mahasiswa baru menoleh satu sama lain karena kebingungan. Apa salah mereka kali ini?

Shim Changmin berdecak gemas kemudian mengambil langkah cepat untuk menghampiri sekelompok anak muda berkaus putih lengan pendek yang tengah dalam posisi bercumbu dengan rumput hijau lapangan. "Itu yang kalian sebut dengan kekompakan? Tim macam apa kalian?!" tidak dengan teriakan seperti sebelumnya, tapi tetap sakit untuk didengar. Baik oleh telinga maupun hati.

"TAMBAH DUA PUTARAN DENGAN KOMPAK!"

Tidak ada yang berani menentang, atau bahkan sekedar menyuarakan keluhan. Walaupun sudah tahu dengan pasti, satu putaran sama dengan dua puluh lima kali push-up.

Lelaki di tribune mendengus puas. Kerutan hilang dari paras eloknya yang berkilau tertimpa cahaya matahari. Bahkan keringat yang menetes tidak sanggup melunturkan raut wajahnya yang datar. Dengan seragam lapangan mahasiswa teknik berwarna merah yang berkibar tertiup angin, Jaejoong menuruni tribune dan melangkah ke arah Changmin yang sedang mengawasi kegiatan peserta di pinggir lapangan.

Changmin mengangguk setelah lelaki itu berbisik padanya. Jaejoong melirik para mahasiswa baru yang sedang menjalankan hukuman dari bahunya, dan meninggalkan lapangan tanpa kata lain yang terucap.

Kim Jaejoong. Siapa yang tidak kenal?

Kim Jaejoong, mahasiswa tingkat 3 jurusan Teknik Sipil, Fakultas Teknik, Universitas Cassiopeia.

Seluruh mahasiswa Fakultas Teknik tahu siapa Kim Jaejoong. Kecuali, mahasiswa tingkat satu yang masih bau matahari kemarin sore, yang bahkan dianggap baru saja menginjakkan kaki di parkiran perguruan tinggi oleh para senior.

Saat seorang mahasiswa baru bertanya kepada seniornya siapa itu Kim Jaejoong, si senior malah balik bertanya, "Kau masuk Fakultas Teknik Cassiopeia tapi kau tidak tahu siapa itu Kim Jaejoong?!" Si senior ternganga tak percaya, kemudian menjawab pertanyaan junior bodohnya dengan lugas.

Dan, setelah mendengar jawaban dari seniornya, si junior merasa beruntung karena ia bertanya kepada seniornya semasa ia sekolah kemarin. Merasa amat sangat beruntung. Apa jadinya ia jika bertanya kepada senior secara asal? Habislah dia!

Kim Jaejoong, Sang Kaisar Fakultas Teknik.

.

.

.

Lee Sooman menepuk pundak Jung Yunho bangga setelah ia memberikan kata sambutan di depan audiensi dalam suatu acara amal yang diadakan oleh Presiden Mahasiswa dan kabinetnya. Ia bangga karena melalui acara amal ini, nama Universitas Cassiopeia melambung naik dan mendapatkan citra baik.

"Terima kasih atas dukungan Anda, Pak. Berkat Anda, acara ini dapat berjalan dengan baik dan lancar sebagaimana mestinya," Yunho tersenyum diplomatis sembari berjalan mengantarkan sang Rektor ke pintu utama.

"Aku sangat menyesal karena tidak bisa mengikuti acara ini hingga selesai karena pertemuan dengan Wali Kota. Tapi aku akan menunggu laporan acara ini tiga hari dari sekarang. Jadi, jangan sampai lengah karena aku tidak ada di tempat selama acara," balas Sooman sembari berkelakar.

Yunho, masih dengan senyuman andalannya, membalas, "Siap, Pak! Anda tidak perlu khawatir."

Sooman mengangguk puas, berpamitan, kemudian keluar dari ruang aula bersama para wakil rektor dan staf rektorat lainnya.

Yunho menghela napas cukup berat, lalu memutar tumitnya seratus delapan puluh derajat, hanya untuk menemukan wajah cemberut Kim Junsu dan tatapan maut dari Kim Heechul. "Demi-celana-dalam-ungu-Yoochun, kau menyanggupi untuk membuat laporan dalam dua hari?!" Senyum diplomatis Yunho kembali terkembang. Junsu melayangkan tatapan tidak percaya. "Aku harap aku bisa membunuhmu saat ini juga."

"Kau tahu apa ini, Mr. Jung?"

Yunho diam-diam meneguk ludah saat Heechul mengacungkan pena dengan ujung yang mengilap tajam. "Kurasa satu atau dua tusukan di lubang hidungmu tidak akan sakit…" seulas senyum manis terukir di bibir Heechul. Manis, sebelum kalimat selanjutnya membuat senyuman itu bagai mimpi buruk yang siap menghantui ketika malam menjelang. "sesakit kepalaku saat harus begadang untuk menyelesaikan laporan acara dalam dua hari!"

Heechul nyaris melompat ke arahnya jika saja sepasang tangan kurus melingkar di perutnya dengan segera. "Tenang, Heechul, tenang!"

Sunny, perempuan berambut pendek mencoba menenangkan Heechul yang sedang dalam mode mengamuk. Im Yoona mendekat sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Kau berhutang makan siang selama seminggu pada kami." Yoona mendelik pada Yunho, kemudian melakukan high five dengan Junsu.

Yunho kembali menghela napas, tidak seberat helaan yang pertama. Ia tersenyum, senyum yang berbeda dari senyuman yang ia berikan kepada rektor. "Aku percaya pada kalian."

"Manis sekali mulutmu, bangs-!" Sunny buru-buru menutup mulut pedas Heechul sebelum meluncurkan makian sembari mengintip dari balik bahu lelaki itu. "Apakah kita bisa kembali ke pekerjaan masing-masing? Kurasa yang lain masih membutuhkan bantuan kita." Sunny menggerling ke sisi ruangan. Jelas acara masih berlangsung dan membutuhkan tenaga untuk membantu dalam hal teknis.

Yunho menggangguk, "Ayo kembali bekerja. Setelah ini selesai, kita bicarakan mengenai laporan," ia berjalan mendahului para rekannya. Namun setelah beberapa langkah, ia berhenti dan berputar, "dan ingatkan aku untuk mentraktir kalian makan siang selama satu minggu."

Sunny melonjak senang dengan dua tangan teracung.

Yoona tersenyum tipis sambil menggelengkan kepala.

Junsu mengacak rambut frustrasi, tapi kemudian tersadar dan menata kembali rambutnya seperti semula.

Sementara Heechul menggumamkan kutukan-tak-termaafkan untuk makhluk bernama Jung Yunho.

Jung Yunho, Sang Presiden Mahasiswa Universitas Cassiopeia.

.

.

.

 _Vans proudly presents_

 **THE EMPEROR AND THE PRESIDENT**

.

.

.


	2. 02 SOTUS

_**Cerita ini terinspirasi dari Thai-series favorit Vans: Sotus dan 2Moons.**_ _ **Selamat membaca!**_

SOTUS adalah singkatan untuk _Seniority_ , _Order_ , _Tradition_ , _Unity_ , dan _Spirit_.

Senioritas, perintah, tradisi, kesatuan, dan semangat. Lima pilar Fakultas Teknik yang merupakan hal wajib yang patut dipegang teguh. Dan, mahasiswa teknik umumnya memiliki solidaritas dan loyalitas yang tinggi terhadap fakultasnya. Hampir separuh dari total mahasiswa di kampus adalah mahasiswa teknik. Sehingga dapat dikatakan bahwa Fakultas Teknik sebenarnya mampu untuk berdiri sendiri, tapi realita tidak berbicara demikian.

Namun, bukan berarti Fakultas Teknik akan tunduk terhadap semua peraturan yang dibuat kampus. Ia memiliki otoritasnya sendiri.

Kampus mungkin punya Presiden Mahasiswa. Seluruh mahasiswa bertekuklutut di bawah karisma dan kekuasaan Sang Presiden. Fakultas lain pun memiliki Ketua mahasiswanya masing-masing.

Fakultas Teknik? Dia mempunyai satu sosok yang lebih agung. Sang Kaisar.

"Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, tapi kau hebat, Jae!"

Siang itu, satu baris dari sekian banyak meja di kafetaria diduduki oleh para senior tingkat 3 dengan seragam lapangan berwarna merah menyolok. Di sekitarnya berseliweran mahasiswa berkaus putih tengah menenteng buku kecil sambil menolehkan kepala ke sana-ke mari.

Para mahasiswa baru itu meminta tanda tangan para senior. Lima hari untuk seribu tanda tangan. Gila.

Ada yang menari, menyanyi, bahkan diperintahkan untuk menyampaikan perasaan cinta dari satu senior ke senior lainnya. Tidak masalah kalau itu pernyataan dari senior laki-laki kepada senior perempuan, atau bahkan sebaliknya. Tapi ini, dari senior laki-laki ke senior laki-laki lainnya, melalui junior perempuan pula. Lebih gila lagi.

"Kau tahu mereka berdua tampan! Aku tidak percaya!" Si junior perempuan sesenggukan, merasa tidak terima dengan kenyataan bahwa yang tampan lebih menyukai yang tampan juga. Temannya mencoba menyemangati tanpa kata, hanya mengusap pundak dan punggung si junior perempuan lalu mengajaknya berlalu menghindari meja para senior yang duduk melingkari Sang Kaisar.

"Pak Yoo Jaesuk bukan orang yang kaku. Terlebih dia adalah alumnus Cassiopeia. Aku yakin dia akan selalu mendukung semua kegiatan kita, asalkan tidak sampai melanggar hukum." Kwon Boa bertopang dagu seraya tersenyum. Semua orang di sekelilingnya ikut tersenyum. "Kaisar kita satu ini sudah melakukan hal yang seharusnya. Jika aku jadi Dekan, aku pun akan setuju dengan apa yang dilakukan Jaejoong." Jung Jessica tersenyum lebar, menyodorkan camilannya kepada Jaejoong sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata.

Amber tertawa lebar, "Berhenti melakukan itu, Jess, atau Tunangan-Amerika mu akan segera terbang kemari dan membawamu pergi ke Kutub Utara," candanya. Jessica mendengus sebal dan menarik kembali kantung camilannya. Gadis itu mengunyah kembali camilannya, lalu menyodorkan kantung camilan kepada si gadis tomboy Amber yang duduk tepat di samping Sang Kaisar. Amber merogoh kantung camilan Jessica dengan antusias.

"Bilang saja kau iri!" Amber memberikan cengiran terbaiknya. Jessica mendengus geli dan menawarkan camilan kepada teman-teman yang duduk di sekelilingnya.

Jaejoong tersenyum kecil, "Aku harap usahaku ini tidak dikacaukan oleh tertib administrasi yang merepotkan," ia melirik Choi Siwon dari ekor matanya. Lelaki berlesung pipi itu membuka mulut secara perlahan melihat tatapan Jaejoong, "iya, 'kan?" lanjut Jaejoong dengan penuh penekanan.

Siwon melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Boa dengan segera sebelum gadis itu menyadari tatapan tajam Sang Kaisar dan memilih untuk menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri. "Kami tidak akan mengecewakanmu, Jae. Iya, 'kan, Nona Kwon?" Siwon mengembangkan senyum dengan pipi serta alis terangkat dan mata yang dibuka lebar.

Boa meringis melihat tatapan aneh Siwon. Laki-laki itu tampan tapi sinting. Ia mengedikkan bahu. "Tentu."

Suasana yang tadinya damai, bagi Sang Kaisar dan para pendamping setianya, tiba-tiba diramaikan oleh pekikan perempuan, baik itu senior maupun junior.

Penasaran dengan apa yang sedang terjadi, Changmin menegakkan tubuh jangkungnya yang semula duduk di sebelah kiri Sang Kaisar. "Ada apa?" tanyanya kepada mahasiswa tingkat 2 berambut lucu di barisan meja sebelah. "Sepertinya ada artis yang datang ke sini. Jika dia ke mari, aku harus minta tanda tangan dan foto. Aku harap benar-benar ada artis di kampus kita," jawabnya dengan ekspresi polos. Tak ternoda. Walaupun hanya setetes... otaknya.

Changmin mengernyitkan dahi, tidak paham. Anak itu makan siang dengan apa tadi? Atau mungkin dia salah minum? Changmin melirik segelas minuman berwarna hijau pekat aneh di tangan Cho Kyuhyun. Masih utuh.

Dan, masih menunggu korban selanjutnya. Karena biasanya ada saja satu dari sekian teman idiotnya yang menyambar minuman Kyuhyun secara sembarangan.

Mata bulat Changmin kembali menatap si junior rambut lucu. "Lee Taemin, sebaiknya kau segera pulang ke kamarmu, cuci kaki, lalu tidur siang."

Taemin membelalakkan mata. "Kak, itu ada artis, Kak! Aku mau minta tanda tangan dan foto!"

Laki-laki itu menyambar buku-buku yang berserakan di atas meja dan dengan sembarangan memasukkannya ke dalam tas punggung biru terang miliknya. Dengan tergesa ia berlari meninggalkan Changmin dan para senior yang melongo melihat tingkah ajaib junior tingkat 2 satu itu.

"Entah kenapa aku prihatin dengan Donghae." Lee Donghae, mahasiswa tingkat 3 fakultas ekonomi dan bisnis, teman dari kamar sebelah versi Siwon. "Memang dia siapanya Donghae?"

"Adik kecil tersayangnya."

Semua meringis serempak. Termasuk Sang Kaisar.

Choi Minho hanya menurut bagai anak ayam kehilangan induknya saat tangan kanannya disambar oleh dua tangan kurus milik pemuda yang belum jelas asal muasalnya. "Kak, aku minta foto!" pemuda itu bahkan berani memberi instruksi, bukan bertanya. Minho mengangguk dalam keterkejutan.

Sementara Yunho hanya bisa diam terpaku menatap pemandangan membingungkan di hadapan. Minho jelas-jelas tidak tahu juga mengapa ia diseret oleh bocah yang tiba-tiba berlari ke arahnya dan meminta foto bersama, berdua saja. Yunho tersentak saat sebuah benda berbentuk persegi panjang bernama ponsel disodorkan dan disodok dengan semena-mena ke dadanya.

"Kak, tolong fotokan aku dengan kakak artis ini," pintanya. Yunho melongo.

Dan, mulai mengambil foto keduanya.

Minho mengusap tengkuknya gugup. "Err... maaf, sepertinya kau salah orang."

Mata bulat Taemin menatap mata Minho secara langsung dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa Minho artikan. Hal itu makin membuatnya gugup. Keringat dingin perlahan mulai membasahi telapak tangan, dan kelopak mata berkedip cepat. Padahal di sini ia yang menjadi korban, tapi kenapa ia yang gugup setengah mati?

"Tapi Kakak tampan." Taemin berkedip pelan, "seperti artis," lanjutnya.

Minho sungguh tidak bisa berkata-kata. Bocah ini sungguh di luar ekspektasi.

"Minho, sepertinya kita harus cepat-"

"O—oke, oke." Minho pun beringsut dari sisi bocah ajaib itu dan segera menghampiri Yunho, yang sebenarnya bahkan tidak berjarak lebih dari limar meter di hadapan. Tak buang waktu, ia bergegas menarik tangan Yunho setelah tersenyum singkat kepada si bocah ajaib berambut lucu.

"Sampai jumpa, Kak Minho~"

Tengkuk Minho meremang sejadi-jadinya.

Setelah sadar dari keterkejutan di siang hari, tawa Yunho meledak mengingat sahabatnya satu itu dipanggil dengan sebutan "Kakak Artis" oleh seorang mahasiswa teknik berwujud mungil dan berambut lucu. Minho memberikan tatapan maut terbaiknya saat Yunho tak urung menghentikan tawanya. Mereka bahkan tidak sadar jika telah memancing keramaian di rumah orang, kafetaria Fakultas Teknik.

Para mahasiswi memandang keduanya dengan tatapan mendamba. Bagaimana tidak, dua lelaki tampan berpakaian rapi tiba-tiba mendaratkan kaki di tengah-tengah neraka para mahasiswa baru—mari lupakan sejenak para senior mereka yang juga tampan dan super tampan, mereka iblis yang menyamar!

"Kak Presiden, aku disuruh meminta nomor ponsel Kakak. Apakah boleh?"

Yunho menghentikan tawa mengoloknya pada Minho sesaat mendengar suara seorang gadis di depannya. Dia memakai kaus bewarna putih, mengenakan tanda pengenal yang dikalungkan di leher, dan kedua tangannya menyodorkan buku kecil serta pena. "Maaf, siapa yang menyuruhmu?"

Gadis itu, yang nampaknya mahasiswa baru, dengan ragu menjawab, "Seniorku, Kak, tapi aku belum tahu siapa namanya. Untuk itu, aku harus meminta nomor ponsel Kakak terlebih dahulu sebelum ia memberitahukan nama dan tanda tangannya untukku."

Alis Yunho bertaut, kemudian ia menolehkan kepala dan menatap Minho dengan tatapan yang hanya dimengerti oleh laki-laki itu. Minho mengedikkan bahu. "Bagaimana kalau username akun media sosial saja? Kau bisa menyampaikan permintaan maaf dariku dan tolong katakan pada seniormu kalau nomor ponselku adalah privasi yang tidak bisa kuberikan kepada sembarang orang."

Gadis itu terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya menganggukkan kepala. "Tidak apa-apa, Kak. Kau bisa menuliskannya di sini," ia memberikan buku dan pena. Yunho menuliskan alamat akun sosial media miliknya. Gadis itu tersenyum sumringah, "terima kasih, Kak," ucapnya sembari membungkuk singkat, lalu pergi meninggalkan dua laki-laki tersebut. Yunho pun membalas ucapan terima kasih itu dengan senyuman.

"Kau tahu, kudengar saat ini mereka sedang disibukkan dengan kegiatan orientasi fakultas. Kalau tidak salah, namanya SOTUS. Dan, dari apa yang kudengar juga, SOTUS adalah kegiatan yang sangat ketat dan sedikit... barbar?" Yunho kembali menautkan kedua alisnya saat mendengar penuturan Minho.

BAM!

Suara permukaan meja yang dipukul dengan keras.

"KAU TIDAK HAFAL VISI DAN MISI FAKULTAS TAPI BERANI MEMINTA TANDA TANGAN KAISAR?!"

Seketika hening.

"MAHASISWA BARU! BERKUMPUL DI LAPANGAN! SEKARANG!"

Yunho dan Minho dapat mendengar keluhan dan gerutuan dari para mahasiswa baru. "Dasar Hyuk bodoh! Bisa-bisanya dia tidak hafal visi dan misi fakultas. Arrrrgghhh... matilah kita!" gerutu seorang mahasiswa baru yang melintas di hadapan mereka.

Sebagai mahasiswa Fakultas Ekonomi dan Bisnis, tentu ini adalah suatu hal yang jarang ditemukan Yunho dan Minho. Dan, mereka mau tidak mau sedikit merasa terkejut.

Tidak sampai satu menit, kafetaria steril dari keberadaan para mahasiswa baru berkaus putih. Tidak hanya itu, sembilan puluh persen area kafetaria juga telah ditinggalkan oleh para mahasiswa.

Minho menepuk bahu Yunho, "Sepertinya yang tadi duduk di meja itu adalah Kaisar, dan mereka sudah pergi. Kau tetap ingin menemuinya sekarang?"

Yunho berpikir sejenak. "Tentu," jawabnya yakin. Minho mengangguk.

Yunho tidak pernah habis pikir dengan sistem yang dianut oleh fakultas satu ini.

Menurut Yunho, ini adalah anomali dari sebuah sistem yang ia pelajari selama di Universitas Cassiopeia.

Satu-satunya anomali.

Ia tahu semua fakultas memiliki otonominya masing-masing. Mereka punya ketuanya sendiri. Tetapi, Fakultas Teknik rasanya amat berbeda. Mereka memanggilnya dengan sebutan Kaisar, bukan Ketua!

Hei, bahkan sebagai Presiden ia merasa segan dengan panggilan 'Kaisar Teknik'.

Dalam beberapa bulan kepengurusannya selama menjadi Presiden, Yunho tidak pernah bertemu secara langsung dengan Sang Kaisar Fakultas Teknik. Bahkan dalam beberapa kali pertemuan dan konsolidasi bersama para ketua tingkat fakultas, Kaisar tidak pernah hadir. Sekali pun. Hanya dalam beberapa kesempatan ia bertemu dengan sepupunya yang adalah mahasiswa teknik sebagai delegasi Kaisar.

Jadi, mana tahu ia siapa dan bagaimana sosok dari Kaisar teknik tersebut.

Ringisan meluncur refleks dari mulut Yunho tatkala melihat langsung kegiatan SOTUS yang lebih mirip pelatihan militer ketimbang kegiatan orientasi mahasiswa. Hukuman berlari tujuh kali mengelilingi lapangan diberikan kepada seluruh mahasiswa baru hanya untuk keteledoran satu orang saja.

"Tuan Presiden, apa yang sedang kaulakukan di sini?"

Jung Yonghwa, sepupu Yunho datang menghampiri.

Hari ini begitu panas. Bahkan Yunho bisa melihat bulir keringat di dahi Yonghwa dari kejauhan.

Yunho menyelipkan kedua tangan ke saku celana yang ia kenakan. "Aku ingin menemui Kaisar," jawabnya tanpa bertele-tele. Yonghwa menaikkan sebelah alis. "Kurasa kau sudah melihatnya. Kami sedang sibuk sekarang. Kau bisa datang lagi nanti malam, kalau kau mau." Yunho menangkap nada mengusir di kalimat sepupunya itu. Ia mendengus, "Sesibuk apa Kaisar kalian sampai-sampai tidak mau menyapa Presiden hari ini?"

Yonghwa tertawa pelan, lalu seringai menghiasi wajahnya. "Maaf, Yunho, sebaiknya kau kembali lagi nanti setelah kegiatan hari ini selesai. Kaisar benar-benar tidak ingin diganggu."

"Apa kau mau mengacaukan kegiatan fakultas kami hari ini? Kalau itu benar, apakah itu yang disebut dengan tugas Presiden Mahasiswa?" Yonghwa memainkan kata-kata dalam ucapannya.

Kedua rahang Yunho terkatup kencang. Sepupunya satu ini memang pandai menarik ulur kesabaran orang lain.

Menghela napas lalu berkata, "Baiklah. Jam berapa kegiatan ini selesai?"

Yonghwa memiringkan kepala dengan jari telunjuk dan jempol mengusap dagu perlahan. Keningnya mengerut dalam seolah sedang berpikir keras. "Aku rasa lebih baik kau bertanya langsung kepada Kaisar."

Minho siap menarik kerah seragam lapangan berwarna merah Yonghwa sebelum Yunho berdiri di depannya, mencegah Minho menyambar wajah si sepupu menyebalkan dengan kepalan tangan.

Yunho hampir membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara kembali ketika suara familier menyambutnya dengan pekikan. "Presiden Yunho!"

Jessica berlari pelan melintasi lapangan menghampiri tiga orang laki-laki di tepian lapangan. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari tensi yang meningkat drastis di antara tiga orang laki-laki tersebut.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanyanya.

Tatapan mata Yunho beralih ke Jessica, lalu kembali beralih ke Yonghwa. "Aku ingin bertemu dengan Kaisar kalian."

Jessica membalas, "Maaf, Yunho, tapi Kaisar sedang tidak bisa diganggu sekarang," ia menggelengkan kepala. Senyum sesal menghiasi bibirnya yang dipoles pengilap bibir.

"Tolong katakan kepada Kaisar kalian dulu bahwa aku datang ke sini ingin bertemu dengannya."

Jessica kembali menggeleng. "Benar-benar tidak bisa, Yunho. Maafkan kami. Kau bisa datang lain kali, atau datang lagi nanti malam setelah tugas kami hari ini selesai."

"Dia tidak mendengarkanku dengan baik, Sica," adu Yonghwa seraya bertolak pinggang di samping saudari kembarnya. "aku tidak tahu kapan dia mau bersahabat dengan sepupunya ini." Ekspresi menghanyutkan dipasang Yonghwa untuk menarik simpati orang di sekelilingnya.

Yunho memutar kedua matanya malas. Sepupunya satu ini memang benar-benar...

"Kalau begitu akhir pekan kita jalan-jalan bersama saja!"

"TIDAK."

Untuk pertama kalinya, Yunho dan Yonghwa memberikan jawaban yang sama.

Jessica pun tertawa.

*


	3. 03 Meet The Emperor

Lima belas menit berlalu setelah waktu menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam.

Yunho dengan sabar mengamati jarum jam tangannya yang bergerak pelan menelan detik demi detik yang bergulir.

60 menit bukanlah waktu yang sedikit, apalagi jika digunakan untuk duduk diam menunggu seseorang.

Setelah menyelesaikan kelas terakhir hari ini tepat pukul enam sore, Yunho langsung mengendarai mobil kesayangannya untuk diparkirkan di pelataran parkir Fakultas Teknik. Ia kira jam enam sore adalah batas waktu kegiatan SOTUS, namun ternyata ia salah. Jadi menyesal kenapa tidak menanyakan tepat pukul berapa kegiatan itu selesai kepada dua sepupu kembarnya itu. Tahu begini ia akan pulang ke asrama terlebih dahulu walau hanya untuk sekedar mencuci muka dan berganti baju.

Mau ditinggal sekarang pun sayang, sudah terlanjur menunggu.

Minho juga tidak bisa ikut menemaninya kali ini. Sudah ada janji, katanya. Padahal Yunho tahu kalau Minho tidak mau ikut karena masih kesal dengan Yonghwa.

Yunho segera mengalihkan atensi saat terdengar suara ramai orang-orang mengobrol di koridor. Tak lama kemudian, ratusan mahasiswa baru teknik muncul dari ujung koridor samping aula pertemuan Fakultas Teknik, masih dengan mengenakan kaus yang sama. Mereka mengobrol akrab sembari mengumbar senyum seperti tanpa beban.

Padahal sebelumnya Yunho yakin seratus persen kalau mereka mengalami kelelahan luar biasa saat mengikuti kegiatan SOTUS seharian ini.

Apa yang mereka lakukan setelah ia pergi? Yunho menghela napas pelan.

Tak berselang lama, Jessica muncul dari ujung koridor tepat di belakang mahasiswa baru yang berjalan paling terakhir. Gadis itu mengedarkan pandangan, lalu melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. "Yunho, di sini!"

Yunho menganggukkan kepala singkat, bangkit, dan berlari kecil menuju Jessica.

"Kau sudah menunggu lama?"

"Lebih dari yang kaubayangkan."

Kekehan pelan meluncur dari bibir Jessica. "Ayo, Kaisar sudah menunggumu di ruang pertemuan."

Helaan napas kembali dikeluarkan Yunho. Ini sudah seperti ingin bertemu dengan seorang Presiden Direktur sebuah perusahaan ternama. Bahkan untuk dirinya yang seorang Presiden Mahasiswa saja tidak begini!

Kaisar memang luar biasa.

Suasana di ruang pertemuan tiba-tiba hening setelah Yunho menapakkan kakinya di ruang yang dipenuhi oleh mahasiswa teknik berseragam merah. Ada juga yang mengenakan kemeja putih dengan sepotong kain merah di lengan, dan ada yang mengenakan kemeja putih dengan rompi medis berwarna biru gelap.

Ada sekitar delapan puluh orang, tidak begitu pasti berapa jumlah keseluruhannya, tapi semua mata tertuju padanya.

Yunho merasa ditelanjangi dengan tatapan seperti itu.

Ini bahkan lebih menegangkan ketimbang pidato pertamanya saat menjadi Presiden!

Langkah riang Jessica seolah memberitahukan padanya kalau hal ini adalah hal yang biasa. Tapi tidak bagi Yunho, tentu saja. Diam-diam ia merinding sampai ke tulang.

Rasanya lebih seperti memasuki sarang serigala daripada sekedar berkunjung ke Fakultas Teknik.

"Selamat datang, Tuan Presiden!" siapa lagi kalau bukan sepupunya tersayang yang menyapa.

Yonghwa melebarkan kedua tangannya dengan bibir menyeringai. "Kaisar sudah menunggu kedatangan Anda."

"Berhenti menggodanya, Yongi," Jessica menghampiri saudara kembarnya lalu menurunkan tangan Yonghwa yang menggantung di udara dengan tepukan yang mendarat di sana, "jangan menyulut pertengkaran lagi," lanjutnya. Yonghwa tertawa puas tanpa membalas ucapan Jessica.

Tawa Yonghwa seolah meluluhkan suasana yang semula tegang. Para mahasiswa teknik yang berada dalam ruangan itu pun mulai kembali ke aktivitasnya masing-masing, mengobrol dan makan makanan ringan.

Seorang laki-laki jangkung menghampiri Yunho. Senyum menghiasi wajahnya yang tampan. Ia mengulurkan tangan, mengajak Yunho untuk berjabat tangan, "Jung Yunho, Presiden?" tanyanya.

Yunho menyambut uluran tangan laki-laki itu, kepalanya mengangguk.

"Shim Changmin." Laki-laki itu memperkenalkan diri sebelum melepas jabatan tangan di antara keduanya.

"Silakan duduk. Kaisar sedang ke toilet sebentar, dia akan segera kembali."

Oh, Yunho kira laki-laki ini adalah Sang Kaisar.

Lima menit kemudian, seorang laki-laki dengan seragam lapangan merah yang tak dikancingkan dan kaus hitam polos di baliknya memasuki ruang rapat dengan langkah santai.

Tinggi badannya tidak melebihi Yunho, malah lebih pendek beberapa sentimeter. Tapi tetap nampak proporsional dengan posturnya yang tegap. Rambutnya sedikit berantakan dan agak basah sehabis mencuci muka.

Yunho belum bisa melihat seperti apa wajahnya karena kepala laki-laki itu masih tertunduk. Jemari laki-laki tersebut memainkan poninya yang jatuh di depan dahi untuk kemudian ditarik ke belakang agar tidak menghalangi pandangan.

Setelah menengadahkan kepala, laki-laki itu membuat Yunho tertegun.

Ia sampai tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"Oh, Presiden?"

Yunho segera mengendalikan diri. Tangannya terulur ke arah laki-laki itu. "Aku Jung Yunho. Kau pasti Kaisar, benar?"

Mata bulat itu menatap tangan Yunho cukup lama, sampai Yunho merasa tangannya pegal. Dan, sebelum Yunho menarik kembali tangannya, laki-laki itu mendekat dan menyambut uluran tangan Yunho. "Kim Jaejoong."

Kim Jaejoong. Yunho ingat. Laki-laki itu adalah satu-satunya mahasiswa di angkatannya yang berani menentang instruksi Presiden Mahasiswa secara frontal saat mereka masih mahasiswa baru, dulu. Yang membuat keos kegiatan orientasi kampus karena kekeraskepalaan dan kenekatannya. Si Pemberontak Kecil dari Fakultas Teknik.

Bagaimana dia lupa dengan orang yang satu ini?!

"Changmin," panggil Jaejoong. Changmin menolehkan kepala, mulutnya sibuk mengunyah keripik kentang rasa barbekyu yang disuapkan Kyuhyun padanya. "Hm?"

Jaejoong mengedikkan kepalanya ke samping.

Mengerti dengan isyarat Jaejoong, Changmin segera beranjak dari duduknya lalu berdiri setelah minum dari botol air yang disodorkan pacarnya. "Teman-teman, sebaiknya kita segera mulai rapat kita kali ini. Tapi sepertinya kita harus pindah ke ruang aula karena ruangan ini akan dipakai oleh Kaisar. Ayo!" instruksi Changmin sembari mengajak Kyuhyun untuk bangun dan membereskan bungkus makanan ringan miliknya.

Perbuatan itu secara refleks membuat Yunho menaikkan sebelah alis heran. Kenapa mereka lebih memilih memindahkan puluhan orang ke ruangan lain ketimbang membiarkan dua orang keluar untuk mencari ruangan lain hanya untuk berbicara?

Tak berapa lama kemudian, di ruangan itu hanya menyisakan Yunho dan Jaejoong yang duduk saling berhadapan.

"Jadi?"

Yunho bisa dengan cepat menyimpulkan kalau Kim Jaejoong ini orang yang irit bicara.

Berdeham satu kali sebelum akhirnya membuka suara, "Aku datang ke sini tentu bukan tanpa alasan," Yunho mengawali.

"Kau pasti sudah tahu bagaimana kondisi kampus kita saat ini. Karena beberapa perbedaan kultur antar fakultas, sering kali kita, sebagai pemimpin, kurang bisa bekerjasama satu sama lain. Tetapi, karena perbedaan itu pula, sinergitas akan dibangun."

Jaejoong bersidekap. Raut wajahnya yang datar benar-benar tidak bisa Yunho baca.

"Aku sangat memahami bagaimana kalian sebagai pemimpin mencintai fakultas kalian. Tapi dengan ego masing-masing yang selalu dibawa dalam forum, itu tidak akan dapat menyelesaikan permasalahan. Kita berada di bawah naungan almamater yang sama, sudah selayaknya kita menggalakan semangat persatuan.

"Maka dari itu, untuk dapat lebih memahami satu sama lain, aku menawarkan kerjasama sebagai tanda persaudaraan di antara kita semua."

Jaejoong masih diam mendengarkan.

"Kabinet akan mengadakan kegiatan olahraga yang terbuka bagi seluruh mahasiswa Cassiopeia. Semua fakultas diharapkan mengikuti kegiatan ini. Bergabunglah dengan kami sebagai tanda kerjasama dan persaudaraan kita."

Sumpah, jantung Yunho rasanya siap meledak kapan saja karena berdegup amat kencang!

Menghela napas pelan, Yunho berusaha untuk menenangkan diri setelah kalimat berbau diplomatis itu meluncur dari mulutnya.

Ekspresi Jaejoong kini berubah. Tampaknya ia sedang berpikir, menimbang tawaran kerjasama Sang Presiden Mahasiswa.

"Kau tadi mengatakan kalau kita bersaudara, benar?"

Yunho mengangguk.

"Kupikir ini adalah kesepakatan."

"Ini adalah kesempatan kita untuk memperbaiki dan menguatkan tali persaudaraan yang dulu sempat longgar. Tolong pikirkan baik-baik."

Jaejoong memiringkan kepala, "Apa yang kaupahami tentang persaudaraan, Presiden?" tanyanya. Ia menyeringai saat mendapati Yunho berpikir untuk sekedar menjawab pertanyaannya.

Yunho belum bisa menjawab. Otaknya berpikir keras, memilah jawaban yang sekiranya tidak akan disalahartikan oleh Sang Kaisar.

"Aku menginginkan kesepakatan," ujar Jaejoong tepat ketika Yunho membuka mulut hendak menjawab pertanyaan sebelumnya.

Yunho menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. "Kesepakatan apa yang kauinginkan?" Mata tajamnya mengikuti Jaejoong yang bangkit dan menghampiri meja yang di atasnya terdapat dua botol air mineral dan sekotak Pocky rasa stroberi.

Jaejoong tersenyum tipis. Kemudian dibawanya dua botol air dan sekotak camilan itu kembali ke tempat duduk tadi. Ia memberikan satu botol air kepada Yunho, yang juga diterimanya tanpa banyak bicara.

Meneguk satu, dua kali, Jaejoong menyeka sudut bibirnya yang basah dengan perasaan lega. Sungguh, dari tadi sore ia belum sempat minum ataupun menyentuh makanan sama sekali!

Dan, pembicaraan ini membuat kerongkongannya kering.

"Aku hanya minta satu kesepakatan."

"Aku akan mendengarkan," Yunho membuka penutup botol lalu meminum air di dalamnya.

"Aku ingin Park Yoochun menjadi Ketua Dewan."

Yunho tersedak mendengar permintaan Kaisar satu ini. Yang benar saja?!

Dewan adalah istilah yang disematkan kepada mahasiswa yang mengikuti organisasi kampus yang memiliki tugas legislasi (membuat peraturan, undang-undang organisasi kampus). Ketua Dewan memiliki jabatan yang tingginya satu tingkat di bawah Presiden Mahasiswa. Jelas merupakan jabatan yang sangat strategis sekaligus seksi. Dan Kaisar menginginkan hal itu?

Setelah berdeham beberapa kali untuk meredakan perih di tenggorokan karena tersedak air tadi, Yunho meluruskan punggungnya seraya menatap kedua mata Jaejoong. "Itu tidak mungkin. Ketua Dewan saat ini masih ada dan aktif. Tidak mungkin dilakukan pergantian apabila tidak-"

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan mengizinkan mahasiswa teknik untuk ikut serta dalam kegiatanmu," balas Jaejoong tegas. Jemari tangan kanannya memainkan botol minuman yang sudah setengah tandas. Kedua pasang mata itu masih saling bertatapan. Dalam. Saling berupaya untuk mendominasi.

"Kau tahu itu tidak mungkin untuk-"

"Kau tahu bahwa mustahil untuk mengikutsertakan mahasiswa teknik Cassiopeia tanpa ada persetujuan dari Kaisar, Presiden." Jaejoong kembali memotong ucapan Yunho.

Yunho mengatupkan rahang kencang. "Aku tidak bisa menurunkan Leeteuk dari jabatannya dengan semena-mena."

Leeteuk adalah Ketua Dewan saat ini. Mahasiswa fakultas pertanian, tingkat 3.

Kedua alis Jaejoong terangkat, "Kalau begitu, buat seolah-olah memang dia pantas untuk diturunkan," ujarnya datar tapi penuh dengan penekanan.

Mendengar pernyataan tersebut, Yunho tertawa sinis sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Kaisar satu ini memang benar-benar berbahaya.

"Aku tahu selama ini Fakultas Teknik dan fakultas pertanian tidak pernah akur dalam segala hal, bahkan mungkin saling bermusuhan dan melempar pisau di belakang sana. Tapi bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau kita akan mencoba untuk memperbaiki hubungan ini, dimulai dari keikutsertaan dalam kegiatan yang akan diadakan oleh Kabinet nanti?"

Kali ini, Jaejoong terdiam.

Yunho sama-sama diam.

Dua menit berselang, suara kotak camilan dan bungkus Pocky yang dibuka memecah keheningan. Jaejoong merogoh bungkus Pocky untuk mengeluarkan satu batang biskuit panjang berbalut krim stroberi. Ia memberikannya pada Yunho.

Sang Presiden yang masih bingung dengan keadaan pun menerima sebatang Pocky dari tangan Sang Kaisar.

"Tawaranmu akan kupikirkan dulu," kata Jaejoong sembari menyelipkan sebatang Pocky lainnya di bibir. Senyum aneh terulas di bibirnya yang tengah menghimpit batangan beraroma manis tersebut. Tanpa berbicara lebih banyak, ia pun berjalan keluar ruangan meninggalkan Yunho yang duduk seorang diri di sana.

Sungguh, perasaan Yunho tidak begitu baik saat melihat senyum yang terkembang di wajah androgini laki-laki itu.

Yunho menghela napas lagi. Ia harap kebahagiaan dalam hidupnya tidak berkurang satu per satu karena selalu mengeluh lewat helaan napas. Ujung biskuit dengan krim merah muda pemberian Jaejoong digigitnya dengan penuh penghayatan.

Satu minggu kemudian.

Pip

Sebuah pesan singkat masuk ke ponsel Yunho.

/ Teknik siap bergabung dengan kalian 3 /

Kabar dari Jessica membuat bibirnya menjerat senyuman dengan cepat.

.


	4. 04 Element of Surprise

Satu bulan berlalu setelah pertemuan pertama Sang Presiden dengan Sang Kaisar.

Satu minggu telah berlalu pula setelah kegiatan SOTUS berakhir.

Siwon dan Boa saat ini disibukkan dengan keperluan administrasi yang harus dipersiapkan menjelang kegiatan olahraga kampus yang diadakan oleh Presiden dan kabinetnya.

Amber, Kyuhyun, dan Jessica juga sibuk membantu mahasiswa lain untuk mempersiapkan segala keperluan tim yang akan dikirimkan dalam kegiatan nanti.

Sementara Changmin dan Yonghwa dengan setia menemai Sang Kaisar menjalani rapat-rapat yang diadakan guna mengatur strategi untuk kegiatan kampus yang akan datang.

Teknik membuat keadaan seperti benar-benar akan menghadapi sebuah perang.

"Ini acara yang bisa dibilang besar karena melibatkan banyak mahasiswa dari semua fakultas, aku pikir Kabinet juga akan mengadakan semacam bazar di sana," Ok Taecyeon mengutarakan pendapatnya dalam suatu rapat siang itu di ruang bawah tanah teknik elektro, yang dihadiri sekitar dua puluh orang laki-laki.

"Untuk meramaikan kegiatan dan menarik minat dari luar, maksudmu?"

"Ya, tepat sekali."

Changmin mengangguk singkat. "Kalau begitu akan ada banyak sekali orang, tidak hanya mahasiswa Cassiopeia saja nanti."

Yonghwa tersentak dalam pikirannya, kemudian menepuk tangannya dua kali lalu tersenyum cerah. "Kalau begitu, mari kita 'ramaikan'!"

Dia menoleh kepada Taecyeon yang sedang duduk santai sambil menghisap sebatang rokok yang sudah terbakar setengahnya. "Menurutmu kapan waktu yang tepat untuk muncul dan mempecundangi Presiden?" tanyanya antusias.

Jaejoong dan Changmin mendengus geli mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Yonghwa dengan penuh semangat. Anak satu itu memang gemar mengerjai orang lain, bahkan kepada Presiden Mahasiswa yang adalah sepupunya sendiri. Yang tidak bisa Yonghwa lawan hanya ibu dan saudari kembarnya saja. Bahkan ayahnya pun kerap menjadi korban kenakalan Yonghwa.

Kepulan asap berbau nikotin dihembuskan Taecyeon melalui mulut dan lubang hidungnya secara bersamaan. "Kurasa upacara pembukaan adalah momen yang bagus," jawabnya.

Jaejoong mengambil gigitan besar pada sepotong kue coklat di tangannya.

"Hei," Jaejoong mengemut kecil ibujarinya, kemudian mengambil sebotol air mineral dan menenguk isinya dengan elegan, "kalian masih ingat 'kan tentang tema besar kita kali ini?"

Seringai dan cengiran terpatri di setiap wajah mahasiswa teknik yang ada di sana.

"Tentu saja, Yang Mulia Kaisar. Ikut serta, ramaikan, dan dominasi! Yeay!" Yonghwa mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara dengan antusias.

Dua bulan berlalu setelah pertemuan menegangkan dengan Kaisar Teknik. Hari ini adalah hari di mana kegiatan olahraga kampus dimulai. Upacara pembukaan merupakan bagian terpenting yang perlu diperhatikan setiap detailnya. Karena melalui upacara pembukaan inilah, kesan pertama akan diperoleh, baik atau buruk. Dan, kesan itu tentunya akan terus menempel bahkan hingga kegiatan selesai dilaksanakan.

Tidak hanya pihak pengurus Kabinet saja yang terlibat dalam persiapan kegiatan besar ini, tapi juga dari banyak mahasiswa Cassiopeia lintas fakultas yang turut membantu persiapan dan pelaksanaan teknis acara.

Yunho berdoa dalam hati agar kegiatannya kali ini berjalan dengan lancar dan dapat mencapai atau bahkan melampaui tujuan diadakannya kegiatan tersebut: semangat persatuan.

Yunho tersenyum memikirkan hal itu.

Semua teman-temannya yang tergabung ke dalam panitia penyelenggara acara hari ini dibuat sibuk. Jelas, upacara pembukaan adalah hal yang amat penting, bukan?

Bahkan Heechul yang biasanya cerewet, lebih cerewet lagi karena sibuk menyiapkan ini-itu.

Junsu bahkan punya hobi baru: menggerutu. Ya, karena persiapan kegiatan ini benar-benar menyita waktu berpacarannya dengan Park Yoochun, anggota Dewan dari teknik yang tempo hari Kaisar minta jadi Ketua Dewan.

Lain lagi dengan Yoona dan Sunny yang dipusingkan dengan penataan pos-pos keuangan, serta urusan keuangan lainnya agar kegiatan ini dapat terlaksana hingga akhir pekan nanti.

Keberadaan Minho dari antah berantah mengagetkan Yunho. "Apa yang sedang kaulakukan?!" tanya Yunho dengan nada nyaris membentak karena kaget.

Minho memutar matanya malas. "Mencari ikan cupang yang sedang terbang." Kemudian menepuk kepala belakang Yunho lumayan keras, cukup untuk membuat Yunho meringis dibuatnya.

"Cepat bersiap-siap! Sebentar lagi upacara pembukaan akan dimulai. Aku tunggu di samping kanan panggung," ucap Minho sambil berlalu meninggalkan sahabat sejak sekolah dasarnya di belakang panggung.

Yunho berdecak kesal, namun segera melangkahkan kaki ke tempat yang disebutkan Minho tadi setelah memastikan kalau kemeja yang dikenakannya masih rapi dan bersih tanpa noda mengganggu.

Andaikan bisa, Yunho ingin memiliki kemampuan untuk mengubah benda, sekarang juga.

Yunho benar-benar ingin mengubah mikrofon yang ada di tangan kirinya menjadi sniper, lalu menembaki satu per satu serangga di depannya tanpa perlu banyak membuang peluru. Cukup sekali tembak, mati.

Tapi, ini bukan dunia sihir. Bahkan sekaliber Harry Potter saja sepertinya sulit untuk mentransfigurasikan pengeras suara menjadi senjata pembunuh menggunakan sihir.

Tapi, Yunho benar-benar berhasrat ingin memiliki kekuatan itu saat ini.

Bagaimana tidak, di saat upacara pembukaan tengah berlangsung khidmat, ketika ia sedang memberikan pidato—yang bahkan sudah ia rancang selama beberapa minggu terakhir, dan ia nominasikan sebagai pidato terbaik sebagai Presiden versi dirinya, Sang Kaisar tiba bersama pasukannya dengan menunggangi kuda.

THE FUCK?!

Kuda siapa yang mereka bawa?

Dari mana mereka mendapatkannya?

Bagaimana bis—aaaaaaarrrgh!

Minho yang berdiri di samping panggung pun seakan lupa menutup mulutnya yang menganga.

Belum lagi suara-suara gemuruh yang-entah-apa-itu menjadi latar suara kedatangan rombongan Kaisar.

Sungguh kedatangan yang EPIC!

Spektakuler, fenomenal, dasyat… apa lagi yang harus Yunho sebutkan satu per satu untuk menggambarkan kedatangan Kaisar yang membuat massa tercengang?

Haloooo~ Presiden kalian sedang berpidato di atas panggung, bukan yang sedang duduk manis di atas kuda dengan seragam lapangan merah di ujung sana. Tolong perhatikan!

Yunho menahan hasratnya untuk melempat mikrofon di tangan kepada Jaejoong yang menyeringai puas di seberang sana.

Oke, sekarang Yunho lebih memilih untuk memiliki satu kemampuan saja, yakni mengubah Jaejoong menjadi seekor katak.


End file.
